


Todo como debe ser

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: #ChristmasSlick, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Adam Raki, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Spacedogs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Adam y Nigel pasan Navidad juntos por primera vez como pareja...con una nueva y bella adición a sus vidas...
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Kudos: 16





	Todo como debe ser

Los pies del joven omega se calentaban ante el agradable fuego de la chimenea. Los edrenones a su alrededor formaban un cómodo y cálido nido. 

El muchacho sonrió, recordando los eventos de los ultimos dias. Nunca antes había sentido tanta ansiedad, miedo y completa y devastadora felicidad y asombro ante un cambio tan drástico en su vida.

El envoltorio amarillo se movió apenas y sonidos de angustia empezaron a brotar de los diminutos labios.

El joven besó la pequeña frente.

-Calma, bebé. Papá llegará pronto. Se que no puedes contestarme, pero está comprobado científicamente que la voz de los padres puede calmar a los recien nacidos. Tienes hambre?.

Nigel entraba por la puerta cuando vió la tierna escena. Se acercó a Adam, quien sonrió al verlo. El joven omega estiró el cuello para devolver el beso al alpha.

-Todo bien, cariño. Necesitas ayuda?  
-Si. Solo tenía un poco de hambre.

Dijo Adam al alpha y luego miró tiernamente al pequeño bebe que se alimentaba de su pecho mientras adormilado. Sus ojos azules parpadeaban lentamente hasta que se rindió al sueño. 

Nigel se sento al lado del joven. sus espaldas apoyadas contra el sofá. La mano de Nigel acarició la mejilla del omega para luego acercar sus rostros. Se besaron por unos momentos. El alpha dejó entrever el ardor de su deseo por el omega en el beso. Adam terminó jadeando un poco.

-El bebe..lo..llevaré a su cuna...

Nigel sonrió y asintió. Ayudó a levantarse a al joven y lo acompañó a la habitación del pequeño. 

Adam colocó con sumo cuidado su preciosa carga sobre la cuna espaciosa. Nigel tomó la cobija y cubrió al pequeño. Al salir de la habitación el alpha rodeó la cintura del cansado omega y apagó la luz.

Una hermosa proyección tenue de las constelaciones del aguila y la mariposa cubrian las paredes de la habitación en tenues luces y movimiento suave. 

El día que Niguel le hizo el obsequio a Adam fué cuando concibieron al pequeño en la pasión de un heat inesperado, bajo las estrellas proyectadas , en el suelo del pequeño apartamento de Adam. Ahora vivían en una hermosa casa que habia adquirido Nigel.

  
*

  
Nigel observaba a Adam comer su cena de macarrones con queso mientras el bebía a sorbos cortos una cerveza de lata.

-Sé que la costumbre es comer una cena especial en navidad...es que yo...no me gusta lo que se acostumbra, pero tú puedes. No tienes que asimilar mi dieta si no quieres ...

Nigel solo sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los del joven omega.

\- Darko y los chicos del club llevaron comida ésta noche...y no te preocupes por eso, cariño..te entiendo. Tu solo sigue comiendo lo que te gusta.. mientras te sientas felíz...

Adam se sonrojó y dejó de comer mientras miraba sus macarrones. Después de unos segundos contestó en ráfaga.

-Creo que eso es lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado..siento que todo es como debe ser y ...está bien y me siento tranquilo...creí que sería dificil y aterrador cuando llegara el bebe..pero.. sé que hacer y cuando hacerlo. Es como si sintiera que necesita sin decirmelo, aunque eso es imposible científicamente hablando..me siento tranquilo. Incluso si llora mucho.. sé que debo hacer antes de asustarme y..si no..tu siempre estás ahí...gracias por estar siempre ahí ..a mi lado..Nigel?...por que tienes lagrimas en los ojos?..tienes alergia a la cerveza..tienes sintomas de resfriado?...

-No..no cariño.. no es nada de eso. Son lagrimas de emoción. Me alegra escuchar eso..

-Oh...ok...

  
*

  
De la frente de Nigel caían algunas gotas de sudor sobre la alfombra. Hacía veinte minutos que estaban frente a la chimenea.

Habían decidido sentarse frente al fuego rodeados de las cobijas, edredones y almohadas que conformaban el pequeño nido de Adam. El nido que había hecho para el bebé y él más temprano.

Ahora todo estaba desperdigado por el suelo alrededor de ellos. En un caos de almohadas yacían ambos. Sus cuerpos moviendose en el vaivén de su deseo.

Nigel penetraba al omega una y otra vez arrancango de su garganta deliciosos gemidos y suspiros. Las uñas de Adam se enterraban en los hombros del alpha.

Hacía varios minutos que estaban en eso. Las manos del alpha recorrían cada parte del cuerpo del joven que estuviese a su alcance. Acariciando y apretando donde Adam más lo necesitaba.

Era increíble verlo de esa manera. Completamente desnudo, sudando, con un rubor que subía desde su pecho hasta sus graciosas orejas. Su cabello, antes tan arreglado, ahora estaba despeinado y humedo de sudor. El pecho del joven algo inflamado por ahora contener el alimento de su primogénito.

Una pequeña gota brotó de uno de lo inflamados pezones. El alpha gruñó. Saco su miembro del húmedo sexo del omega y bajó su cabeza para capturar la tetilla en su boca. 

Succionaba y lamía alrededor del pecho del joven. Las piernas de Adam temblaban un poco. Sus manos asían con fuerza el cabello del alpha.

-Espera.. detente..te necesito... necesito tu nudo dentro ..ya...Ni..nigel...

El alpha se detuvo de inmediato y volvió a su posición inicial y penetró al joven nuevamente.

-Ahhhh....siii...alpha...

Adam inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Se podía ver con claridad la cicatríz en su cuello. Nigel se sintió orgulloso el día que el joven le dijo que le gustaba la marca...que le gustaba por que todos sabían que era de él y nadie lo molestaria más. Y que le recordaba esos momentos íntimos.

Nigel empezó a succionar alrededor de la marca en su cuello al tiempo que empalaba al joven omega en su miembro una y otra vez. Podía sentir como su nudo se iba quedado cada vez más atrapado en cada penetración en el aro húmedo de su amante.

De pronto el alpha embistió con fuerza y el nudo quedó dentro del omega expandiéndose aún más para unir sus cuerpos. 

Adam terminó pintando los estomagos de ambos mientras el alpha seguía penetrándolo y llenándolo con su semilla.  
Nigel exhaló entrecortadamente mientras el cuerpo del omega lo apretaba en el orgasmo, reteniendo cada gota de semen en su cálido vientre.

Nigel abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la mirada azúrea de su querido Adam. El joven susurró rápidamente.

-Nigel...siento que todo está bien y en orden..tu me entiendes y eres paciente..no me presionas y no me juzgas por mis costumbres...me a..ayudas con Cyrus y...me calmas cuando todo es...demasiado para mí...yo. yo..

Nigel lo calmó con un beso. Una leve prisión sobre sus labios para calmar el torrente de palabras. Se separó un poco para decir en su ronca y baja voz...

-Yo tambien te amo, Adam.

Adam sonrió como el sol y lo abrazó fuertemente por los hombros. Susurró en el cuello del alpha.

-Feliz Navidad...

-Siii...Feliz Navidad, cariño...

  
FIN


End file.
